Long Live The Queen
by KillerAddictionCrazedSmile
Summary: Integra's daughter returns home after spending almost her entire life away at boarding school. How will the manor, and its inhabitants, react to having another Hellsing around? - 1st chapter is a filler intro but it gets better after that, promise!
1. Chapter 1

It had been a very long night. The walls had shook and the ground quaked as Alucard had been removed from the grounds. He simply couldn't be trusted at the time, but now he had been allowed to return. He sauntered into the plain room of Hellsing manor and inhaled the sharp aroma of blood. The staff on hand had done their best to clean up but the vampire could still smell it. All eyes were on him as he stood beside his master and waited.

"Alucard?" A very tired voice almost whispered. Alucard wasn't used to hearing his master so weak but he made no indication that it mattered. Integra held out her hand, something very unlike her, and Alucard cautiously took it. Integra gripped onto him with such strength that if he were human he was sure something would of been broken.

"Alucard promise me. Promise me you will protect her. Above all else...if it comes to me or her...always protect my little girl" Alucard thought about this. He had it drilled into his head to protect and serve the Hellsing line – he had never been given orders to protect a single Hellsing above all others. Integra was still clinging to him but he slipped easily out of her hand. He walked over to a small cradle next to the bed and suddenly the room grew tense. He could see Walter reach into his pocket, no doubt ready to attack if Alucard made a wrong move. Everyone held their breath as Alucard peered into the cradle. Inside lay Integra's only heir. Alucard observed how small the child was and wondered how it was possible that such a tiny thing could come from a bump that large! Though he would never voice that thought. He wasn't stupid of course; he knew how pregnancy worked and was aware that premature babies were almost always smaller in size. He didn't know why he had wanted to look at the baby but seeing such a small creature he felt he couldn't refuse his master – not that he had much of a choice in the first place. He returned to Integra's side and knelt next to the bed.

"I promise to protect the child above all else, master" Walter placed a hand on Alucard's shoulder and indicated that the vampire should leave.

"Sir Integra needs rest. I think it best if you leave her to recover" Any other time Alucard would of made a snappy remark but at this time he knew what was best. He may be a monster but he did truly care for his master; she was kind to him when previous masters had been cruel. He stood and made to exit only pausing as he heard the faintest whisper.

"Elena...her name is Elena..." He looked over his shoulder and watched as his master passed out from exhaustion before leaving the room. As he made his way down into his room he could only allow one thought to swim around his mind.

"This is going to be interesting..."

[5 Years Later]

Alucard heard the familiar sounds of a child crying. He sighed deeply and rose from his coffin to search for the root of the annoying sound. After a few minutes he spotted the form a young girl curled in on herself in a corner weeping into her hands. Alucard should of walked away he knew from experience how irritating the child was and how much of a brat she could be. But something forced him to keep walking until he stood in front of the girl. She rubbed her eyes and looked up at the tall vampire and sniffled.

"Alucard?"

"What are you upset about this time?" His tone was harsher than he had intended, he had learnt that he got better responses when he wasn't so hard, but the crying had vexed him. Elena sniffled again and pointed towards her mother's study.

"Mommy won't let me have a puppy! She's being mean!" Tears began to form again and Alucard had no intention of allowing the crying to start up.

"Why do you want a puppy? They're loud and annoying and make mess...just like small children" Elena pouted, something she had definitely not learned from anyone in the manor, and looked at the floor.

"No-one plays with me I want a friend to play with!" Elena looked up at him her blue eyes bright and hopeful.

"Will you be my friend?" Alucard had made it clear to the child early on that he would not be her nanny or her entertainment. He had told Integra the same thing when she had ordered Alucard to keep Elena busy while a meeting took place. But looking into those eyes Alucard felt that he couldn't say no...but at the same time he would not allow himself to stoop so low as to be seen playing with a five year old. Instead he had an idea.

"Close your eyes, Elena. Keep them closed" Elena frowned but did as she was told and Alucard willed the shadows around him to morph. In a matter of seconds the creation was done and Alucard motioned towards the child. Elena had kept her eyes tightly closed until she felt something wet push against her face. She opened her eyes and squealed, to Alucard's utter horror, at the multi-eyed hellhound stood in front of her. Alucard's familiar was watching Elena with curiosity and when Elena held out her arms the hound did not hesitate to move forward and allow the girl to hug it. Alucard watched as Elena petted the hound and allowed it to lick and sniff her all the while screeching and giggling – Alucard thought for a moment he may have preferred her crying to this.

"She's so pretty!" Elena giggled as the hound rubbed its nose against Elena's cheek. She? Alucard didn't believe his shadows had a gender but it seemed that the hound rather liked being called pretty as its tail began to wag. It was almost funny. Alucard had seen this creature tear opponents to shreds and make grown men, and vampires, weep. Yet one look at Integra's child and the hellhound had been turned into a family pet. He decided to allow Elena a few more moments with the hound and leaned back against a wall watching the pair play together, completely unaware of the pair of eyes watching them all.

Integra had heard Elena's crying stop followed by giggling and had gone to investigate. She had opened her study door and seen Alucard summon his familiar. She was going to ask him what the hell he thought he was doing when the hound began to play with her daughter. Integra had paused and watched the scene play out before returning to her study with a smile on her face. She had her doubts when it came to Alucard being around Elena – there was always that risk that he may one day snap and end her life. But seeing how...kind...he had been with Elena just had made up Integra's mind. Alucard would keep Elena safe. She was certain of it.

[2 months later]

Integra had to fight to keep her face emotionless as she heard her daughter screaming after her. She forced herself to watch as one of her men carried Elena out of the manor and to one of the cars. It had been a tough choice to send Elena to boarding school but Integra knew it was the right choice as it was simply too dangerous to keep her daughter at the manor. Since word had got out that Integra Hellsing had produced a daughter she had been receiving various demands and threats. She watched as the man placed Elena into the car and locked the door before returning to her.

"I'll have the headmaster contact you when she arrives, Sir Integra" She nodded and dismissed the man. Walter stepped in front of Integra and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"She will be fine., Sir, she will have the best time I'm sure of it" Integra wanted to believe him. She nodded again and said her goodbyes as Walter got into the driver's seat. Elena banged on the glass of her window and it broke Integra's heart to see her daughter in such distress.

"Alucard" She muttered his name under her breath and in no time at all the vampire materialised beside her.

"Alucard if I make to go towards the car...hold me back" Alucard was surprised to say the least. Integra had never given him permission to restrain her before but then again his master had changed since Elena came into the world. Hell he had changed! The staff still feared him, including his master, but with Elena he couldn't help but become...softer. Elena had spotted Alucard and began moving her lips unaware that her mother couldn't hear her.

"What is she saying?" Alucard would have found the girl's words amusing if the circumstances were different.

"She's asking me to look after my hound and make sure I give her lots of love and kisses" Integra smiled at Alucard's clearly disgusted tone. They both watched as Elena was driven away and, to Integra's surprise, Alucard spoke in a way he had never done before.

"She's going to be alright, master" And then he left.

A/N;

This chapter was mainly filler – apologies I'm not too good at starting stories.

*Important Story Info!*

Ok so Elena is off to boarding school and during that time the Valentine Brothers attack, Nazi vampires make their move and everything goes to hell. Elena is kept at boarding school until she's 18 [a long shot I know] to keep her safe although Integra visits regularly. Pip and his groups survive the attacks as does Walter.

Hope you stick with the story!


	2. Chapter 2

Elena stepped through the front door of Hellsing Manor and frowned as she looked around the main entrance. Everything looked the same as she remembered it and yet it was all so new to her being back there. She kept her head high and her shoulders back as she walked towards Walter, who couldn't help but smile at how the young child had grown.

"Welcome home, Miss" Elena gave a small smile and looked around.

"I wouldn't exactly call this place home...but thank you Walter" In all honesty Elena was scared. Scared of how she would adapt to living with her mother again...and with the vampire.

"May I take your bags, Miss?" Walter made to take the bags from her hands and Elena moved back slightly.

"No that's alright I can manage" Walter nodded in understanding and began to lead Elena to her room. On the way up he pointed out new furnishings the manor had received and, after being asked, filled Elena in on the new members of Hellsing.

"So they're trustworthy? The men and the vampire girl?" Walter smiled and nodded.

"They have proven themselves to be extremely loyal to Hellsing...so yes. I believe they are trustworthy" They came to a door and stopped. Walter opened the door and gestured for Elena to go first. She walked into the room and laughed at how ridiculously large it was.

"Is something amusing?" Walter was smiling so she knew he wasn't irritated that she was laughing. Elena shook her head and gestured to the room.

"There's just so much space! What am I supposed to do with all this?" Walter shook his head.

"That is entirely up to you, Miss. I'll leave you to get settled in – please feel free to explore the manor at your leisure" And then he closed the door and left Elena to herself. She rolled her eyes and put her travel bags down on the queen sized bed.

"I should think so too it's my house" She began to unpack her bags and get used to the room when she felt as if she were being watched. Elena continued removing clothes from a bag and tried to pinpoint where the feeling was coming from – when she couldn't she started to feel anxious. Walter had closed the door right? And she hadn't heard anyone come in...Elena took a deep breath and spun around to find herself staring into two large red orbs. She froze and felt her eyes grow wide as a large grin accompanied the orbs and she saw two large fangs poking out. Elena's heart stopped beating for a moment.

"Alucard?" The vampire gave a low chuckle.

"So the heir of Hellsing returns..." He eyed her up slowly and Elena felt a shiver run down her spine.

"I see you haven't changed a bit, Alucard" Elena was wary of the vampire but she'd be lying if she said she wasn't happy to see him. Alucard took a step forward, invading the girl's space to make her feel uncomfortable, and leaned closer.

"Oh but you have haven't you? You've been gone a long time...how much you've grown" Elena should of been scared but instead she was surprised to find herself completely comfortable around the vampire.

"I could say the same for you – been binging on the blood?" Alucard was shocked. No-one had ever made a comment about his weight before; mainly because people were terrified of him but also because he physically could not gain or lose weight as a vampire. Alucard growled and flashed his fangs.

"You best hold your tongue, child" Elena, completely out of her mind, took a step closer to the count – they were now almost touching. She gave him a smirk that could rival his own and raised one perfectly done eyebrow.

"Are you going to make me, count?" Alucard felt something stir at the use of his old title and how close the young girl stood to him. He could not deny that Elena Hellsing was beautiful but he also knew that one day this girl would be his master. It would be foolish of him to try and get into the young Hellsing's pants...the thought of this made him almost shiver. Instead of acting on the girl's challenge Alucard took a step back and placed a smirk on his face.

"That tongue of yours will get you into trouble one day" Elena rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"What else is new" Alucard was stunned at how careless Elena was – did she know who she was speaking to?

"Oh how lovely another privileged brat waltzing around the manor, just what we need" Elena glared at the count and felt her temper spike. She was used to being called many things but she would never stand for someone calling her a privileged brat.

"Want to run that one by me again? I didn't quite hear you" Alucard laughed in her face upon noticing her hands had balled into fists and Elena's anger flared.

"How amusing! You think you would live if you were to make a move against me" Elena took a dangerous step towards Alucard and he stopped laughing.

"Try me. I won't allow you to insult me like that without knowing me" Alucard observed the girl for a moment. She truly meant it. She would fight against the king of the vampires over a mere insult.

"Suicidal imbecile...you won't last five minutes here" Alucard de-materialised from Elena's room and left her with her aggravated thoughts.

"Drama queen" She muttered and she rolled her shoulders back. She knew she had a temper and it didn't take much to set her off but she couldn't help herself. Taking a calming breath she willed her heartbeat to slow down to a steady rhythm and decided it would be best to get something to eat. She finished her unpacking and left her room in search of the kitchen.

(****************)

The day had been a bore and their training session had been uneventful so when Pip had gone to the kitchen to get some food he was shocked to find a young girl standing by the counter. He watched as the girl tried and failed to reach one of the cupboards and tilted his head to the side as he watched her shirt ride up her back. After a few moments watching the amusing display he decided to clear his throat and announce his presence. The girl immediately spun around and gripped onto the counter behind herself. They stared at each other and Pip couldn't look away. She was beautiful but looked familiar.

"Who are you?" Pip raised his eyebrows and leaned against the wall.

"The better question is who are you?" Elena was taken aback by the man's accent and it took her a second to respond.

"I'm Elena Hellsing and you're in my home. Who are you?" Pip mentally slapped his forehead. Of course! He and his men had been told weeks ago about Integra's daughter returning home but Pip hadn't realised how old she would be...or how beautiful. No. This was the boss' daughter he would not think about her.

"My name is Pip. Me and my men protect and serve Hellsing" A light went off in Elena's head – yes she remembered being told about them. Elena gave the man a once-over and pushed away from the counter.

"Thank you" She whispered. Pip almost didn't hear her and asked what she could be thanking him for.

"For protecting my mother...I heard about your injury..." Elena pointedly looked at Pip's chest and he moved from one foot to the other. He didn't like talking about that night much – the night he almost died. He could remember it well, Seras butchered on the floor and the crippling fear knowing he would die, and he could also remember clearly the day after. He remembered Sears telling him the kiss was nothing that she thought they were going to die. He remembered his heart being shattered.

"It's my job to protect her you don't need to thank me" Elena nodded and gestured behind her.

"You want anything? I was going to do a sandwich or something..." Pip smiled and shook his head.

"No thank you" Pip's stomach let off a loud growl and Elena covered her mouth to stop from laughing. Pip rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I suppose one couldn't hurt" In truth he was starving but he didn't want to make Integra's daughter feel she had to wait on him for doing his job. He watched, however, as the blonde rushed around the kitchen putting the food together. When she handed him a plate full of sandwiches he thanked her and they began eating in silence. Pip began thinking back to Seras, as he always did, and got lost in thought oblivious that Elena was watching him. She watched as his brow furrowed and a distant look washed over his eyes and wanted to know more than anything what he was thinking about. When they had finished their food and neither began moving she decided to be nosy.

"Where did you go just then?" Pip blinked a few times and looked at Elena. He hadn't been that deep in thought had he?

"It's nothing" Elena almost rolled her eyes at the lie.

"Were you thinking about...that night?" Her voice was soft but Pip only heard her words and the pity in her voice. He stood up quickly and put his plate on the side.

"It's none of your business" He snapped. Elena followed him out of the kitchen and had to almost jog to keep up with him.

"Hey I'm sorry okay? Look if you're having troubles with the memories I could help you" Pip stopped abruptly and turned to her.

"What could you possibly do to help?" He knew his tone was bitter and he was being extremely rude but this girl, no matter who she was, had no business poking around in his. Elena looked around them to make sure no-one was watching or listening to them and leaned in close to whisper.

"At school I was known for helping people with their nightmares or PTSD...if you let me I could help you" Pip was wary of the girl's offer but he decided what the hell if it didn't work he could just laugh it off.

"What are you going to do?" Elena smiled at the small victory and took Pip's hand leading him upstairs. She stopped at the top and thought for a moment.

"We could go to your room? It usually works better if the person is somewhere they feel comfortable?" Pip's head swam with ideas of what the girl would do to him in his bedroom and he shook the thoughts from his head.

"Third door on the right" Elena nodded and pulled him down the hallway and allowed Pip to open his own door. One inside she took a quick note of his room, organised chaos is what she would call it, and instructed Pip to lie on the bed.

"What would your mother think" He joked and Elena cracked a smile.

"Just try to relax okay? This may feel a bit weird...you might feel like you have a bit of a headache..." Pip held back a frown and was both curious and nervous to see what Elena would do. He watched as she looked into his eyes and gasped when all of a sudden his head exploded in pain. Elena winced and took Pip's hand.

"I know I'm sorry but you have to let me in...it will hurt more if you shut me out" Pip didn't understand what she meant and the pain was gradually building.

"Pip just relax I'm not trying to hurt you" It took a lot of effort but Pip did his best to relax and after a few seconds the pain dulled to a mild headache just like Elena had said. Pip let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes praying that whatever just happened wouldn't happen again. Elena smiled to herself as she watched Pip close his eyes and decided now was the best time. She leapt into Pip's mind and his memories began to fly past her as if being projected to her. She saw an old man in a garden chair...a group of men laughing having a drink...a blonde girl in a Hellsing uniform...Elena stopped when she found the memory she was after. She gulped down bile as the images of men dying and blood everywhere were all she could see and she understood how Pip was having troubles. Elena muttered a few words under her breath and the memory faded away. Almost instantly a new memory appeared and she saw Pip move uncomfortably on the bed. Elena plucked the memory from the others and watched curiously as the blonde girl tilted her head up and kissed him. Elena couldn't understand why this memory was bringing so much pain to this man but she got her answer. The blonde was looking nervous as Pip leant down and kissed her. She moved away and shook her head and told him how she didn't want to be with him that what happened was a mistake. Pip whimpered on the bed and Elena quickly did her thing and the memory faded also. When she was sure she was done Elena pulled out of Pip's mind and took a step back, giving the Frenchman some space. When he opened his eye he turned to sit up and faced Elena.

"What the hell was that?"


	3. Chapter 3

Elena shrugged and didn't meet Pip's eyes as he tried to see into hers.

"I started being able to do things at school...I tested some stuff out...what does it matter anyway? I'm helping you"

"But what exactly did you do to me?" Pip wasn't convinced. This girl, this woman, just dragged painful memories from his mind and then sent them away as if it were nothing.

"All I did was slightly alter your brain's reaction to these memories. You'll only associate pain with them if you want to feel pain" Pip took it all in and sat quietly on the bed unsure on what he was supposed to do next.

"Thank you" He muttered more to himself than anything. Elena shrugged and started playing with a strand of hair.

"I knew this kid back at school who was into witchcraft and stuff and he taught me a few simple spells to get me by" She lied. There was nothing simple about what she had just done and Pip was thinking along the same lines. Before he could reply a yawn escaped him and Elena suddenly remembered where she was. A blush crept along her cheeks as she backed away to the bedroom door.

"You should get some sleep the...uh...procedure really takes it out of the...patient" Pip was about to stand up and thank the girl properly but she was out of the door and in the hallway before Pip even moved. He lay back down and thought hard about past events and to his surprise he felt no pain. He smiled to himself and closed his eye, getting a good sleep in for the first time in a long time.

(****************)

It had been a couple of days and the excitement of Elena returning had died down. Elena had met Pip's men and they had been polite, to her face at least, and her mother had spent a little time catching up with her daughter. But work was still work and Elena understood that her mother would be busy – that nothing would change. But Elena was getting bored. There were no young people in the manor and her mother wouldn't let her leave without an escort. Elena was sitting out near the training field watching the mercenaries train when a shadow flew in front of her. She looked up and raised her eyebrows at the largest pair of breasts she had ever seen. Behind the breasts, however, were a pair of nervous blue eyes and a little waving hand.

"Uhm...hello...I'm Seras Victoria" Elena remembered Pip's memories and instantly disliked the girl stood beside her.

"Oh. You're the other vampire?" Seras nodded and gave a small smile. Elena didn't return it.

"Do you mind if I sit? There's never been another girl in the manor other than Sir Integra..." Elena contemplated saying no to her but thought that'd be too rude; I mean she didn't even know the girl and she seemed okay enough. Elena forced a smile and gestured beside herself. Seras let out a relieved breath and sat.

"Thank you" Elena nodded and continued to watch the men train. Pip was leading them in push ups and Elena couldn't help notice how well built Pip looked without a shirt on. Seras gave an awkward cough and Elena looked at her from the corner of her eye.

"If it's making you uncomfortable sitting here then I suggest you leave" Seras gave her a surprised look and frowned at the floor, absentmindedly pulling up pieces of grass.

"Pip and I...we had a thing. It didn't end well and it just makes me feel weird seeing him every day. I guess I'll just have to get over it huh?"

"From what I heard he gave you his heart and you destroyed it" Elena's words were like a slap in the face and Seras stared wide-eyed as Elena stared daggers.

"I know what it feels like to love someone you can never have and it hurts like hell. Do you even know what you did, Seras? You gave him hope. You let him have that kiss, let him believe he might have something worth fighting for, and then you ripped it all away from him" Elena was seething. Seras didn't understand why Elena cared so much but she knew it would be a bad idea to stay. The blonde stood and frowned.

"I don't know what I said to offend you but quite frankly you haven't been here, you don't know the story" And then she left. Elena snorted and rolled her eyes – what a pathetic excuse! She leaned back on her elbows and turned her face to what little sun there was and tried to relax...at least until she felt a pair of eyes on her. Without opening her eyes Elena let out a sigh and addressed her new sunbathing companion.

"I hope you've been looking after Bas" Alucard frowned in confusion – who the hell was Bas? Actually how had the girl known he was there? Police girl hadn't even noticed him. Alucard sat beside Elena and she rolled her head to look at him.

"Bas?"

"Yeah...the beautiful dog you let me play with as a kid. I distinctly remember telling you to look after her" Alucard scrunched his nose in distaste at the memory and the name Elena had given the hound.

"And Bas is short for?" Elena sat up straight and raised an eyebrow.

"Bas? Short for Baskerville? Honestly you've never seen a connection? I could picture Bas on the moorlands terrorising passers-by" Elena smiled to herself and Alucard wondered if the girl was truly mad. She had not screamed in terror at the sight of the hellhound and had actually gone as far as to play and name it! He showed off his fangs in a grin in an attempt to unnerve Elena.

"She hasn't even noticed you've been gone. No-one has actually, save your mother" Elena's smile dropped slightly and Alucard allowed himself an internal triumphant smile.

"Can I see her? I've missed her" Alucard saw how much the girl meant her words and for some insane reason he let her reunite with the hellhound. He didn't tell Elena to close her eyes, as he had done when she was younger, and she watched in awe as Alucard used his magic to summon the beast. When the shadows retracted slightly to reveal a large black hound Elena held out her arms and waited. The hound gave a low growl and bared it's teeth in warning yet Elena kept her arms outstretched. Bas sniffed the air and suddenly her posture changed to a wagging tail and a raised head. The hound let out a great bark of joy at seeing her old friend again and leapt straight into Elena's waiting arms. Alucard watched in fascination as the pair played as if they had never been separated and realised how interesting he found Integra's daughter. She didn't fear the hound...she didn't fear him...This was something Alucard wasn't used to. Elena let out a joyous laugh as Bas eagerly licked her face and Alucard noticed the sound of men panting had slowed to a stop. He turned slightly to find that Pip and his men had stopped training to watch in horror as Elena rolled around with a beast that haunted some of their nightmares.

"You have an audience" Elena pushed Bas off her and looked to see that she did indeed have an audience. She blushed and patted Bas on the head.

"I bet that's something they don't see every day" Alucard almost chuckled. Almost. He still had some dignity left.

"Your mother summons me. Time to say goodbye" Elena looked sad at the thought of Bas leaving and the hound gave a whimper at her master. However, Elena knew Bas was no normal dog and had to go when Alucard did. So she gave the hound a hug and a quick kiss before saying her goodbye.

"Don't be a stranger" Bas gave her one final lick before disappearing into the shadows along with Alucard. Shortly after she heard someone approach her.

"What the hell was that?" She stood and rolled her eyes.

"You seem to say that whenever you see me" Pip didn't smile and instead pointed to where Alucard had left.

"You do know that thing has killed thousands of people! And I'm not talking about the vampire" Elena felt very defensive about her beloved Bas and crossed her arms.

"I've known that 'thing' since I was five and she's never hurt me. Maybe monsters are just selective with whom they place their trust" Pip stared at the girl and came to the conclusion that she must be mad. He ran a hand down his face and shook his head.

"Just be careful okay? A girl as pretty as you – it would be a shame to lose you to a beast"

"Oh I bet you use that line on all the pretty girls" Pip laughed and Elena though on how lovely that sound was.

"If only the pretty girls had your spirit" Elena rolled her eyes and gave Pip a flirtatious smile.

"I do hope you realise that your flirting with your boss' daughter" Pip shrugged his shoulders and gestured towards his men.

"Rather me than them" Elena nodded in agreement and cleared her throat.

"I uh met Seras earlier..." Pip's eye darkened and he lit up a cigarette.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. She seems..." Elena couldn't find the right word.

"In denial? Cold? Passive?" Elena noticed the venom in his voice.

"I was going to go with 'fake' but those will do fine" Pip shook his head and sighed. He knew he shouldn't say such things about his ex-love but she had hurt him. Badly. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to pay more attention to Elena? As the thought entered his head Elena stretched her arms above her head and unknowingly pushed her breasts out towards the Frenchman. Oh yeah he should definitively pay more attention to her. As she finished her stretch she gave Pip a wink and began to back away.

"Gotta love you and leave you I'm afraid – got business to take care of" She turned around before Pip could reply and left him standing on his own. In truth the flirting and the topless man had begun to make her feel as if being home wasn't so bad...but she knew that couldn't happen. When she felt she was away from anyone that could be watching her she pulled a phone from her pocket and opened a chat in text.

 _I miss you..._ It didn't take long for her to get a reply.

 _I miss you too...I'll be in London on Saturday, think you can make it?_

 _A bit short notice isn't it? I'll try_

 _I'll be waiting – you know where._

Elena gave her phone a quick kiss and set about thinking of a plan to convince her mother to let her out. Worst case scenario she would have to try and sneak out...Elena snorted. Yeah because that'd be easy!

 **A/N;**

 **Sorry this one's short! At a bit of a block on how to get from A to B but I'll try and do an update weekly! Thank you for the reviews, especially that eager one :p, and the favourites! Until next time xxx**


	4. Update!

Hi guys!

I just wanted to let you all know I've moved over to Wattpad under the name KillerAddiction20.

I apologise for not updating my stories – there's been a lot going on and I've had major writers block for these old stories so I'm not sure if I will continue with them – no guarantees!

I still have lots of ideas on where to go so please be patient with me!

I'm very grateful that you guys are still reading my fanfictions and want me to continue – I'll do my best to try and carry on with them.

In the meantime if you have Wattpad and would like to see some of the other stuff I'm doing please go look me up as I'm putting most of my focus on that site now.

Again, thank you everyone for the reviews and favourites and I hope soon I will be able to continue with the stories!

\- - Lei xoxo


End file.
